Savvy's Revenge
by 20jbecker
Summary: Short Savvy thing, lol
1. The Start Of Something Bad

**New story, hope you all enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I DO NOT OWN LPS POPULAR, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SOPHIEGTV!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Savvy's Revenge**

It was a crisp and cold afternoon. The wind was blowing, leaves flying everywhere.

Everyone was happy and warm inside, besides one pet.

Brooke Hayes.

"Ugh, mom, I want some more water!" Brooke shouted from her bed.

It had only been a week since the incident, the incident that Brooke got hospitalized.

By Savanna Reed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, what if she pressed charges, what is she takes our house, our money, our stuff!" Savvy shouted at her mother, pacing back and forth.

"Honey, it is going to be alright, your father is asking for extra pay from his boss to try to pay for a decent lawyer for the trial next week." Mrs. Reed calmly explained to Savvy.

Her father walked in, worried.

"My boss is ok with giving a few extra dollars an hour to pay for the lawyer." Her father said, walking over to Mrs. Reed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Still guys, what is we lose, what is the whole school hears about it, what if I lose my friends, my popularity, oh, and my SOCIAL LIFE!" Savvy screamed at her parents, storming off to her room in frustration.

Mrs. Reed sighs, walking out of the room as well, leaving Mr. Reed alone in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go my sweetheart, how's your head?" her mother asked, handing her the water, feeling her forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine mom, but what will we do about that Savanna Reed, she needs to pay for what she did." Brooke said, walking to her mirror, putting on another layer of makeup.

"Don't worry honey, we are going to get the best lawyer in all of California." Her mother said, walking out.

"Mom, wait." Brooke said, walking over to her mom.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her mother said before her phone rang.

"Hold on honey, got to take this. Hello, yes this is Mrs. Hayes, oh yea, mhn mhn, I'll be right back Brooke." Her mom said, walking out.

Brooke sighs, walking over to Gigi.

"Gigi, what are we going to do to Savanna, sue her, take away everything, spread more lies, do more stuff to humiliate her?"

"Gigi?" Brooke said, concerned, walking over to Gigi's bed.

When Brooke looked over into Gigi's bed/cage, she noticed Gigi wasn't inside.

"MOM! WHERE IS GIGI!" Brooke screamed, her mother running in.

"Sweetheart, she probably got out, don't worry, we will find her." Her mother said, walking back out to talk on the phone.

Brooke sighs once more, walking to her bed, going under the covers and falling asleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you all like my new story, Savvy's Revenge! Once again, I do not own LPS: Popular, all rights go to SophieGTV!**


	2. The Worst Possible Thing

**New chapter, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I DO NOT OWN LPS POPULAR, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SOPHIEGTV!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Savvy's Revenge: Chapter #2: A Return **

Savannah's P.O.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking over to my friends, Jenny and Angelina when I felt someone grab me and pull me around the corner and down the basement stairs.

I would scream, but the figure gagged me before they blindfolded me.

I felt the cold ground of the basement and then I got thrown down.

They took the blindfold off and I saw who it was.

I thought you weren't coming back to OCD" I said sternly at the figure.

"I guess you were wrong…" The figure said, walking over to a cart with 2 bottles of water and a few cookies.

The figure grabbed the tray and brought them over and sat down.

"So, Savannah, how's life with your new boyfriend, um, Sage?" The figure asked.

I sigh. "Listen, I love him more than I loved you, Tom…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's P.O.V.

I got out of bed and grabbed my phone. I pulled up Rachel and Alicia's numbers and texted them both.

After a few minutes, Rachel responded, but Alicia didn't, probably drank too much last night and is still knocked out.

Rachel calls me and I pick up, of course.

"Hey Rachel, got any juicy details on Savannah?" I say, putting on some more makeup.

"Yeah, I got some. I saw someone grab Savannah and dragged her downstairs into the basement a few minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you follow them!" I shouted at her.

"I didn't want to find out what was going on, what if they did stuff, like raped me or something like that!"

"Rachel, take chances, go down there and find out what is going on or I will bring your name in in court and say I just blamed Savannah and it was really you, you don't want that, not do you?" I say before I hung up on her.

"Ugh, she is such a doorknob." I say, walking out, leaving my phone on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Savannah's P.O.V.

"Tom, why did you kidnap me from the hallway and bring me down here?" I ask him, taking a bite of the cookie he offered me.

"I wanted to go down here without getting seen."

"Then why did you bring me with you!"

"Because, I wanted to do this…" He says, grabbing something and handing it to me.

"A present? Tom, I said we were through, why give me gifts if they don't mean anything." I say, pushing away the box. 

"Just open it. Please."

I sigh and grab the package, ripping it open to find a small box.

"Tom, I said…"

"Just open it!" He screams and my ears go down.

"Fine." I say, opening the box.

It's a necklace.

"It's from Paris, I saw it and thought of you, even though we split up."

"Oh, Tom, it's beautiful." I say, putting it on.

"Tom, even though we can't be together, we could still be friends, right?" I ask him.

"Yes, I would like that."

We hug. Then we hear the door to the basement open and we hide behind a desk.

When I turned to Tom and turned back, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's P.O.V

When I walked into the hallway of OCD this morning, everything was nuts. Of course, people running over to me and asking where I got my outfit, but the rest were just screaming and running.

"Brooke, Brooke! RUN!" Someone screamed, and I realized it was Rachel.

"Rachel, what the tail is going on!" I shouted at her.

"We heard gunshots, coming from the basement…" She says.

"Then let's go down and see what it is!" I shouted at Rachel, pushing past her to go downstairs.

"NO!" She shouts back, grabbing my tail

I howl, and I scratch her in the face.

"OW!" She screams at me, running away.

"Hmph, that shouldn't have hurt too badly, oh well!" I say, walking down to the basement.

Then I see what happened.

Tom was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him, and a shot in his chest.

Savannah is lying next to him, covered in blood, but no wound.

"Oh, my, dog… Savannah?" I say, a tear coming out of my eye.

When my tear hits the ground, I feel a wave of warmth in my body, and the memories come flooding back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Past

"Brooklyn, cmon, its time for our fashion show!" Savannah shouts at me.

"Ok, ok, almost done!" I shout back and I come out with a designer skirt and a designer bow.

The memory gets cloudy, and I wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
